From Voldie with Love
by ali7
Summary: After a surprise meeting with Ginny Weasley on the train to Hogwarts and the admittance of Blaise Zabini’s younger, callous sister to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy soon finds himself torn between two very different girls and two very different fates...


**Title:** From Voldie With Love

**Author:** LovethatDog

**Rating:** PG-13

**Categories:** Romance/Humour

**Keywords:** Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling (damn her!) but the story is mine! Mwahahaha!

**Summary:** After a surprise meeting with Ginny Weasley on the train to Hogwarts and the admittance of Blaise Zabini's younger, callous sister to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy soon finds himself torn between two very different girls and two very different fates

**A/N:** A special thanks goes to Cat, the other Mad One, for introducing me to true sarcasm and inspiring me to resurrect this abysmal excuse for a story!

**NB:** Read the WHOLE story – skim over the Sorting Hat's Song at your peril. Not only is it dazzlingly well-written (!), but it also holds clues...

Prologue

"Master."

The tall hooded figure looked down at the prostrated body lying before him. "Get up Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy got to his feet, a shaft of light falling across his blond hair. "My Lord?"

"I want Harry Potter dead." He paused for a moment, "Yes, Potter must die. I have plan."

Lucius said nothing.

"Yes, I have plan, and it involves your son, Draco."

An involuntary shudder ran through Lucius.

"He shall admit the Lestranges and other loyal servants into Hogwarts when I see fit, and will help to bring about the downfall of that Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore."

Lucius paused and said, "Should I tell him so, my Lord, or is he to be honoured by meeting you himself?"

Voldemort looked at him. "Say nothing Lucius; I shall inform him when he is ready."

Chapter 1

"You should have been there, Blaise, it was absolutely hilarious!"

"Sounds wonderful," he drawled, exchanging looks with Millicent Bulstrode, whose neckline seemed to have dropped by about ten cm since they had boarded the train. "What about you, Draco? Did you have as wonderful a time as Pansy?"

Draco Malfoy turned from the window of the compartment to smirk at the group of Slytherins who were sitting comfortably on the transfigured train seats, which now closely resembled the velvet couches from the Malfoy Manor drawing room. "Well, it certainly was interesting. I've never seen that idiot, Shacklebolt, been so put out in my life. Yes, I should say that father'll be at home a little longer, Fudge still trusts him."

They all laughed.

"Draco, shouldn't you be patrolling the train?" It was Crabbe.

"That's right," said Pansy, turning to Draco. "Come on Draco, darling, we'd better go check "

"No." Draco was repulsed by the insinuation, "You stay here; Zabini and I'll go."

"But Draco..." Pansy whined.

"Come on Blaise." Draco threw a pleading glance at Blaise, who was currently peering down Millicent's top.

"What? Oh, right you are Malfoy, I'm coming."

Once out of the compartment, Draco sighed in relief. "I thought I'd never get away from her."

Blaise grinned, "Why try? I've heard that she's very compliant."

"Shut it Zabini, it's bad enough having to associate myself with Crabbe and Goyle, being the brain-dead morons that they are, and that slag; without you winding me up."

"By the way Malfoy, I got a message from your dad last week."

"What?" Draco spun round to face his friend. "What about?"

"It didn't specify; just that I would do well to support you when the time came for you to excel yourself, or some c--- like that."

Draco lifted a well-cultivated eyebrow. "Indeed." He would have spoken further, but the sound of laughter coming from behind a closed compartment door distracted him. He stalked over and opened it, only to be greeted by the sight of Potter and his cronies. All of the Gryffindors were there, as well as the crazy Ravenclaw girl. The youngest Weasel, Jenny or something, was perched on Dean Thomas' lap, and to Draco's disgust, seemed to be nuzzling up to him.

Potter stood up. "Go on, beat it Malfoy. Go back to your den of murderers."

One of the Patil twins, Padma, squealed to Lavender, "Oh isn't he manly when he's being assertive."

"What's the matter, Scarface?" Draco retorted, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Missing a blood traitor are we? A blood traitor who wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for you?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Granger, and Potter caught Draco's eye. He held it there.

"Well Potter?" Draco's voice dropped to a whisper. "Aren't I right? Aren't I?"

Then, to his surprise, the youngest Weasley jumped up, her eyes flashing and the tips of her ears so red that they clashed with her hair. "Say another word against Sirius, and his death, that was caused by your aunt, Malfoy and I swear I'll take away twenty points from Slytherin – and you can explain why to Snape."

Blaise snorted behind Draco, "Oh, scary! I should think that we're terrified, darling."

Ron growled.

"Weasel," called Draco. "You'd better keep your bitch of a sister on leash, or she might end up getting herself into trouble!"

At that, Ron leapt towards him and Dean Thomas would have hit him if his little girlfriend hadn't got there first. There was a large crack as she slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

His head reeling, he staggered back, incensed by her look of satisfaction.

"Good on you Gin," said Ron, beaming with pride.

"Yeah, well done Ginny," called over Neville.

Draco, noting the name, started forwards, only to feel a hand come down on his shoulder. "Come on Draco," said Blaise quietly. Then Draco, with as much dignity as he could muster, left.

The door was closed and they were halfway down the corridor before he exploded. "I can't believe the sheer audacity of that cow!"

"She wasn't that bad Draco. And you did insult her."

"I did."

"It was still asking for trouble though."

Draco fell silent and they continued walking. Blaise muttered a couple of words under his breath and the glaring red hand-print faded, until Draco had just a pink tinge in his cheeks. Draco raised his eyebrows at the use of wandless magic, "Thanks." Conversation languished again.

Presently, just before they reached their compartment Draco spoke again: "Ginny Weasley - wasn't she the kid who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"What, a Weasley?"

"Yeah, I remember now, Father gave her Tom Riddle's old diary. There was a big fuss about it because the Lord said it had to be her. No-one understood why though, Father wasn't too disappointed, he's always hated the Weasleys, but the Dark Lord insisted that it had to be her."

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yeah, well, I only found out by accident. I heard Father talking about it to Mother at the time."

Ernie Macmillan passed them, pompously telling them that they'd be arriving soon.

"Come Malfoy," said Blaise. "Let's go back in."

As Draco sat at the Slytherin table, making small talk with different associates whom he had been ordered by his father to befriend, Professor McGonagall brought in the Sorting Hat, followed by a straggly line of new first years. One girl, in particular, caught his eye. She was turning round, as if searching for someone, her jet-black hair sleekly moving from side to side, and her gaze fell on Draco. Her eyes seemed to hold pools of darkness. Draco nudged Blaise. "D'you know who that is?"

Blaise looked up. "That's my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Draco shivered under her penetrating gaze and was glad when McGonagall called for silence.

The Sorting Hat seemed to demand attention. It opened its mouth and began:

'_It's been said for many years,_

_Through rain and snow and shine,_

_By wizards and their peers,_

_That countenance like mine_

_Should be valued through the ages,_

_For no glass does hold the sight,_

_Nor a book within its pages_

_Reveal the secret of my might._

_For though the Hogwarts Four_

_Were very different from each other,_

_They tried to help the others more,_

_Hated to see wizards suffer._

_So they set up this school for you,_

_For magic folk then and now,_

_And it's to them I bow._

_To Godric, the Gryffindor,_

_Whom the courageous sought,_

_To Salazar, the Slytherin,_

_Whose house places were bought,_

_To merry Helga Huffelpuff,_

_On whom the loyal relied,_

_And grave Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_To whom the intelligent turned, wide-eyed._

_Then one winter's eve,_

_When their work was done,_

_Before Slytherin was to leave,_

_They turned their eyes to the Sun,_

_And decided then and there_

_That they would show their love,_

_Not by rooms or many a stair,_

_But through I sign above._

_So, before, you I split,_

_I want you to know,_

_That the ceiling that has lit,_

_This Hall since long ago,_

_In harmony was made,_

_And by unity alone, will be saved.'_

Draco's bemused expression did not escape Blaise, especially as they were practically the only ones who weren't looking like complete idiots, refraining from leaning back in their chairs and craning their necks to look at the ceiling. The Granger girl, over at the Gryffindor table, was almost falling off her chair in excitement. She could be heard to squeal "Even '_Hogwarts: A History_' didn't go into that much detail. How fascinating!" from their places on the other side of the Hall.

Blaise's attention turned to his younger sister, composed and seemingly above all general chitchat. Her nose in the air, she caught him looking at her and turned away deliberately. Hell, she was annoying, acting as if she were the only Zabini here. Well, f--- her; she was the one with the problem, not him. He looked again at Draco, who, surprisingly, seemed to have sensed the tension between the two.

◄What's all that about? ► Blaise jumped a mile. He looked around, and then at Draco, whose wordless message had flashed across his mind.

◄You do wandless magic, I do telepathy. Get over it. ► Draco was smirking now. ◄Well? Look, just tell me later. It'll be easier. And also give you time to get over the shock. ► Yup, definitely smirking. Broadly.


End file.
